


Put That Big Brain to Rest

by Sunshineandteddybears



Series: Kissing Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kisses, Kissing Prompt, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, patton and roman convince him its bedtime, royalogicality, two boyfriends make for excellent distraction, workaholic logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandteddybears/pseuds/Sunshineandteddybears
Summary: Can be found on my tumblr of same username. Based off this kissing prompt list: https://oh-nostalgiaa.tumblr.com/post/167643448339/fictional-kiss-promptsLogan works late into the night to get Thomas' schedule up and running. But his boyfriends think it's time he went to bed.





	Put That Big Brain to Rest

  1. **kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing **

  
  


Exhausted eyes strained themselves as they continued to stare at the laptop screen. So focused on his task, Logan had been unaware of how much time had passed or that the other residence of Thomas’ mind where vanishing away to sleep for the night. A vital component for Thomas’ welfare for sure, and had he become aware of the late hour he would surely be off himself. But his attention remained solely on the designing of schedule and finding a balance for all of Thomas’ needs. 

He was delayed as it was on finishing it, as Roman continued to create more and more ideas that Thomas was eager to do for both channels. And with the new office, it only expanded the possibilities. Which meant it gave Logan more workload. He would have strangled the creative aspect had he not been so… fond… of him.

Maybe he cut some of the Joystick Joyride segments- no that wouldn’t work. Patton loved Thomas being able to play video games, especially with his friends. Even if they sometimes played scary ones. Regardless of how illogical it was, Logan could not bring himself to cut back one of the things his other companion enjoyed so much.

Curse those pesky emotions.

“Lo?” Well speak of the devil, as his note cards would say, there was Morality now. 

“Hmm?” he hummed out, still not looking away form the screen as he adjusted, yet again, a time slot to better fit the run of filming needed. “Did you require my assistance?” As much as he cared for Patton, he hoped the answer was no.

“No, I was just surprised to see you still up.” That gave Logan pause, brows furrowing. Intelligent eyes glanced down on the screen, taking note of the time in the bottom corner. Oh. It was nearly one in the morning. Thomas should have gone to bed ages ago. But of course, if Logan was up, he was likely not.

“My apologies. I was working on the schedule and lost track.” he stated. This would be the time to get up. To be done for the night and finish after some form of decent sleep. But he could not find himself capable of moving. He truly needed to get this done. He wasted so much time as it was. “I’m almost done. You go ahead, I won’t be long.” 

Logan was met with silence, and the logical aspect allowed himself to believe that was the end of that. He went back to work, occasionally blinking, and leaned further towards the screen to see it better. It did not seem like that much time had passed at all before he found himself being pulled backwards.

A startled yelp left his lips as he shot his head up, looking away from his laptop for the first time in ages. Surprised brown eyes found warm chestnut ones as he realized that Roman was staring down at him, hands on his chair being how he had been moved. “What are-” he began to ask but was cut off by warm lips covering his own. Logan blinked, trying to process what was happening. And just when he did and was prepared to return the affectionate gesture, they were off his.

“Time for bed my darling Belle.” Roman said simply, pulling the chair back more to increase the distance from Logan and his computer. He opened his mouth to object when Patton was suddenly beside him. 

“Pretty please Lo?” he asked, batting his eyelashes as he leaned over to wrap his arms around his neck. A soft kiss was pressed to his cheek, then another against his jawline. 

“But I-” He was once again cut off, this time by Patton’s lips being the culprit. He felt his hand being taken hostage where another set of lips -logically it must have been Roman’s- pressed against his knuckles. Warm filled the logical aspect’s entire being as his two partners continues to pepper soft kisses on his person. So distracted by their ministrations, he did not even realize they had managed to get him up and moving until his legs hit against the edge of his mattress.

“Oh alright.” he finally sighed out, and was rewarded by a pleasant kiss from both of them.


End file.
